


be indomitable, o my heart

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As the leader of Fifth division."</p>
            </blockquote>





	be indomitable, o my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Chapter 334. For the August 1, 2005 prompt for the livejournal community 31_days .

She is standing in the sky, but already at his feet. Her hands do not shake, her voice remains steady, her gaze hardened. She is more afraid than she has ever been before, because he is watching and she doesn't know who he is. She wears the armband and holds the position that he gave her.  
  
Weaving around the arrancar, she thinks fleetingly of dancing, of flames. He smiles, and says she is nothing.  
  
She quietly rests her hand on her blade, feeling the weight of broken promises and burning anger and his lips on her skin. She pushes him to the back of her mind but can think of nothing else.  
  
Weaving a death trap of smooth kidou and sharp fire, the thank you and goodbye. She lives for him, and because of him, and is fukutaichou for him and because of him, but today for and because are unimportant because she lives and is.


End file.
